Lost heir Part two
by SithKnightTru
Summary: part two to the lost heir and look for part three soon. PLEASE GIVE REVIEWS OR I STOP POSTING.


The lost heir part two

Harry went back and sat down on his bed. The sun was beginning to finally appear and Harry looked at his clock to see it was six thirty. He stretched his long arms and looked around the room. His aunt had cleaned it while he was gone over the year and now all that remained was the open truck the polished furniture and Hedwig's cage which stood empty. Harry went over to his opened trunk and threw the potion book back into it. He knew the Dursleys would be up soon so there was no point taking a late walk. He laid down on the bed again and looked at the blank ceiling. He couldn't believe he would soon be leaving this house. After all the long years of waiting it was finally ending though he wasn't as happy as he thought he would be. The only reason he had returned was that Dumbledore had wished it of him and the only reason he was leaving was to destroy the dark lord or be destroyed. He thought of all the years and they seemed to flash by in front of his face and the next thing he knew he was asleep.

"Harry," someone whispered in his ear. Harry jumped awake and slung his arm out to have it caught by Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You said you needed to meet me soon so here I am," Ron replied sitting on the end of Harry's bed. Harry looked at his clock and saw it was 7:45.

"The Dursleys will be furious if they see you," Harry said.  
"Since when has the Dursleys ever stopped you?" Ron said.

Harry gave a small smile.   
"What did you need to meet me about?" Ron asked. Harry stood up and got the letter than handed it to Ron.

"The Hog's Head?" Ron said.  
"I don't know," Harry replied.

"Are you going?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. If this Jinx is telling the truth she might help us or it could be a trap," Harry said.

"I don't think this is a good idea mate," Ron said.

"Where' s Hermione this summer?" Harry asked.  
"She went home and I haven't heard word from her either," Ron replied.

"Maybe this is a death eater trying to get you alone," Ron said.

"But she said we have to meet in a crowd because she is the one closely watched," Harry said. Ron looked back at the letter and nodded.

"Still mate it sounds fishy," Ron said.

"Everything sounds fishy now and days." Harry commented.

"We should tell dad," Ron said.

"How we going to get there? How did you get here?" Harry asked.

"I apparated," Ron said.

"I thought you failed your test?" Harry said.

"I did but you said we needed to meet so," Ron said.

Harry didn't have the feeling for apparating at the moment and he still didn't like it. The feeling of having his skull slowly crushed then released was more than what he felt like handling.

"Well what are going to do?" Ron asked. Harry looked at his friend whom he noticed had grown, again.

He then looked around and saw his broom.

"We could fly," Harry suggested.

"One problem, it is sunny now and we have one broom and by the looks we won't both fit," Ron said, "Just apparate."

Harry sighed, "Fine, but I can't leave then all of a sudden appear back here later the Dursleys will kill me," Harry said.

"Well, then take your stuff and stay with me before you leave. You have been at the Dursleys long enough haven't you?"

Ron said.

"I don't know Dumbledore didn't really mention how long I should stay," Harry said.

"Well come on mate pack up and we will leave," Ron said. Ron sat on Harry's bed as he packed all the things he would take from the Dursleys and by the time he was done he heard them rustling in the hallway. Harry stacked his stuff up and Ron stood up to go. Harry looked around the room to try and remember it even though he didn't want to.

"Don't tell me you are sad that you are leaving," Ron said.

"No, just trying to remember some of the happy times before all this began," Harry replied.

"Happy times in this house?" Ron said looking scared.

"Not in the house but this is where it all began really me finding I'm a wizard and all," Harry said. He then got a bold feeling and walked out the room.

"Oy' where you going?" Ron asked.

"To say goodbye, they are family and the only ones I got and I don't know what will happen after this," Harry replied.

He walked down the hall and downstairs to find his aunt making coffee in the kitchen he walked in and stood still.

"What do you want?" his aunt asked.

"I'm leaving now for good. I'm not coming back," Harry said. His aunt turned around and looked him over.

"Well, don't leave the door open," she said.

Harry heard a hint of sadness in her voice. Could she be sad he was leaving? After all the years of hating him could she finally see something about him that proved he was human.

"You probably won't ever hear from me again some things might happen and that would be all," Harry said.

"Like what?" Petunia asked.

"Nothing. Goodbye and thanks for everything I guess," Harry said. He turned around and saw his uncle behind him.

"What are you doing boy?" he asked.

"Leaving. Goodbye," Harry said. He walked past his uncle and back to his room where Ron was waiting.

"Ok," Harry said. He grabbed Hedwig's cage and geld it tight.

He looked around the room one last time and the years flashed by not just the times at the Dursleys but the times at Hogwarts. The good memories. Then all was dark as he went soaring in the air.


End file.
